


Baby Steps

by mandaree1



Series: 90's Salt AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, mentions of child abuse, mild nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: "Things you said with too many miles between us."





	Baby Steps

Ruby takes her shirt off first, then Sapphire, overwhelmed. They don't do much else, just laying around in bed, getting used to being around each other on a more intimate level. Ruby is much calmer than Sapphire; but, then, Ruby has been in this type of situation before. Not Sapphire.

"Can we hold hands?" she asks sheepishly, touching Ruby's wrist. She chuckles and offers it for holding, twinning their fingers together. She's much warmer than Sapphire is as well. "I'm glad I got to do this."

"You don't feel awkward?"

"I'm feeling _very_ awkward," she murmured, shaking her head, "but it's nice. To trust someone like this."

"Don't be." Ruby's fingers squeezed. "I'm not looking. Not until you're comfortable with that."

"I know." Sapphire's heart was warm and a bit heavy. "I'm going to try and sleep now."

"Sounds good." Ruby pressed a kiss to her hand before drawing away, rolling onto her side. "G'night, love."

Sapphire's breath catches. "Oh, Ruby…"

She immediately tensed, sitting up. Her eyes are wide. "Shit, shit, I forgot, I'm so used to just _forgetting,_ holy shit _._ "

"Ruby, no, I just wasn't expecting-"

"Where's my shirt?" she demanded, looking around. "I need my shirt."

Sapphire touches her shoulder. "Ruby. It's okay."

Ruby stared at her a long moment, vulnerable and maybe a little scared. She took in a deep breath. "Yeah, okay. But I still want my shirt. I just- it'll make me feel more comfortable."

"Okay."

They don't turn the lights on- Sapphire thought that would only make things worse. Ruby's white shirt had found its way under the bed, crumpled into a ball she gleefully snatches up. They get back into bed, this time more awkwardly, and Ruby curls her arms around her knees and tucks her face into them.

"I'm sorry," she says, muffled. "I don't know how to talk about these things."

Sapphire shook her head, leaning against her shoulder. "You don't have to talk about anything if you don't want to."

"You saw," she growled.

"I did."

"And you're okay with it? Me not telling you, I mean."

"It  _worries_ me. But I recognize it's none of my business." Sapphire wrapped her arm around her shoulders. She wondered, if she pressed down on the thin fabric, would she feel them? They'd looked pretty uprooted, long slashes of bumpy skin that stretched across her back. "I don't like knowing you've been hurt before. Can I… is it okay if I ask?"

She nodded, voice gritty. "Shoot."

"Are you away from them now? Permanently, I mean."

"Yeah." She shuffled a bit. "It was my dad."

"Because of…"

Ruby nodded. "He's long gone. Well, technically  _I'm_  long gone."

"Let's keep it that way," she insisted softly. "Let's stay long gone."

"Let's stay long gone," she repeated, staring at the wall. Sapphire stayed by her side as time ticked on, keeping a quiet vigil. It's hard to know when, exactly, they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble I really liked and decided to post! This may or may not be part of an idea I might end up working on once I'm done with Absquatulate, which I've lovingly titled my 90's Salt AU.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
